NPC Prince
by belelle
Summary: Prince has been killed by an unknown enemy and Lan is in coma in real life. Then prince's friends bump into a new self-aware NPC, a girl that looks like Lan but with no memories. Is this new NPC Prince? And If it's like that,how are those who knows Prine's secret going to explain why Prince is a girl?
1. Chapter 1

I swung my sword towards the head of the dictator of life, he smiled gently at me what made me hesistate for a moment. In that fatal moment I felt a sharp pain going through whole my body.

I heard Lolidragon cry my name with big scared eyes.

The dictator of life looked totally in shock at me and then at the person beind me, the one who stabed me. 'Weird, no pillar of light?' I thought while blood ran down from my mouth, finally everything went black.

lolidragonPOV:

"Prince!" I cried, not able to move my body because of the shock. This can't be happening. Prince can't be dying. Not like this.

I forsaw that he would use ND and blow up the dictator of life.

Everyone even the NPC froze in the moment that Prince fell on his knees, his body covered with his own blood this time. The person who killed Prince was wearing a long coat with a hoody that covered his face.

He placed his hand on Princes head. For a moment I didn't understood what was happening but when Prince started to disapear along with the person behind him.

"Prince!" I cried again, finally moving my legs.

But when I tried to grasp Prince, I felt my hands slipping through thin air. The place were he and his murderer stood was empty, without a trace of Prince.

"Give back Prince-gege!" Doll cried while Yu Lian, with tears running down on her face, tried to comfort her.

The others were looking hesestantly at me, no one was paying attention to the NPC's.

"Prince..." I whispered and felt tears coming up.

* * *

This is my first fanfic. I hope you liked the first chapter.

- Belelle


	2. Chapter 2

Yang Ming POV

I putted my helmet down and hurried to my sister's room. I knocked on the door and when I didn't got a response I called her name.

"Sis, open your door!"

She stayed so long silent that I started to get worried so I just stormed her room in, ready to scold her for ignoring me.

Schokked I looked at my sister who was still sleeping. Irritated I tried to wake her but she didn't even made a sound.

Confused I went to get mom and dad.

?POV

I don't remember it. Black, I think.

Yeah, I think it was called black, the colour that surrounded me.

"Where am I?" I asked myself after remembering how to speak, I didn't even remember who **I **was.

A man appeared in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Is that what you want to know?" he replied.

I stayed silent for a moment. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I do. I also know where you are." he said.

"Tell me!" I commanded him.

A gentle smile appeared on his face that confused me.

"I'm sorry but father forbid me to tell you such things."

"Why not! Tell me who I am!" a weird feeling made me yell at him, confused by this feeling I stopped yelling.

The man looked at me with a soft expression on his face.

"What your feeling now is anger." he explained.

"Anger?"

"I can't explain it to you since I don't understand the feeling myself. I'm sorry that this had to happen, I convinced father not to kill you in Real Life so you only have to remember and everything will be alright." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will help you wherever I can but you have to remember it yourself because if I tell you everything that could be destructive for your mind."

"Destructive? Just tell me – Hey!"

The stranger dissappeared just as sudden as he had appeared. Leaving me in confusing.

LolidragonPOV

"What do you mean? Prince is in a coma?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has been sleeping for five days already." Qu Wing Said.

Everyone's faces pailed.

"Will he stay in coma forever?" Doll asked.

"We don't know, the doctors said she might wake up but also that she might not." Wicked replied.

Everyone started to talk and asking questions to Qu Wing and Wicked.

"Quiet" Wolf-dage yelled. "Like this we wont get to know anything. Lolidragon, did you found any informaiton about the one who killed Prince?" Wolf-dage asked to me. " No, the company didn't find anything. But I fear it was Long Dian..." I said.

Everyone fell silent and had a depressed look on their faces and I knew they were all worrying about Prince.

'What the hell happened to you...' I thought.

* * *

Here is chapter 2, I hope it satisfying. I think myself it's a little bit too short, sorry.

Chapter 3 coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

GoddessPOV

It has been a couple of days since that man talked to me, I've also learned some things. Like the place where I live is called the Golden Forest, probably because all the trees have golden leafs and I'm the boss of this forest, the Golden Goddess.

Sometimes people come visit my forest to challenge me, they always want to kill me and I have no idea why that is. Did I do something wrong to them?

I still can't remember it.

Today I could feel some movement at the entrance of the Forest, I started to look for the intruders, those who challenged me were interesting creatures.

They looked the same as me but were still different. I found the group close to the entrance; a warrior elf, a red haired elf as well another warrior with the same hair color and a small girl with her hair in two buns.

WickedPOV

"Why would Prince enter a forest like this?" I asked.

"Because it's pretty." Doll replied.

"Because he got lost." Lolidragon said.

"Probably the last." Kenshin replied.

"I doubt we'll ever find him if we search like this." I said.

"Well, he doesn't reply on our PM's, we can't contact him in Real Life and this is still better than doing nothing." Lolidragon replied.

Suddenly Kenshin took his sword out. "The boss is here." He said.

The golden leafs of a tree before them rustled and on a lower twig a young woman appeared. She had long black hair with a golden and a white flower in it, near her ear.

She was wearing a white dress with red and golden patterns on it together with other golden jewels.

"Weird, I don't recall that the company made such a NPC." Lolidragon said but none of us paid attention to her. The weird thing was that the NPC kind of remembered me of Xiao Lan maybe I was just hallucinating again. I saw her everywhere these days, I missed her so much and holding her hand when she was just lying in a bed in the hospital didn't made that feeling of loneliness disappear.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"We're just some travelers, please let us go through your forest." I said.

The woman looked surprised and jumped on the ground, that was covered with golden leafs. "You don't want to fight?" She asked surprised.

"Uh, no, we're only looking for someone." Lolidragon said.

"Oh…" the woman looked rather disappointed. Lolidragon gasped and whispered to us: "I think she's another self-aware NPC."

The others looked surprised at the woman in white.

GoddessPOV

I looked at the red haired elf.

"A self-aware NPC?" I repeated confused. "I've heard the word NPC before, people called me that. Is it something bad?"

The strangers were all staring at me, I started to feel an unknown feeling.

Somehow I felt the urge to be with those people, though I didn't know them.

"Would you like to come with us?" the little girl asked.

Everyone stared at the girl, including me.

The girl lifted her head to her comrades, it was like they had a conversation without words. Confused I looked from one to person to the other. Then finally the red haired elf sighed. "What's your name?" she asked.

"You may call me Goddess." I replied, that sounded better than Golden Goddess.

"Alright, Goddess, do you want to come with us?"

"To where?"

"Infinite city." The silver haired warrior said.

I've heard that name before, the people that passed the forest came from there. I didn't want to leave the forest but the feeling that I had to follow those people grew too big.

So I went with them.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 already! :) Hope again you'll enjoy it!

Oh, and thanx for the nice reviews (It made me really happy:))


	4. Chapter 4

GoddessPOV

The people I met in the forest called themselves Wicked, Lolidragon, Kenshin and Doll. I discovered that Kenshin was someone like me, a self-aware NPC.

Someone who only existed in the game "Second Life" and not in "Real Life". Does that mean I don't really live?

When we reached Infinite City we hadn't enough time to explore the city, Lolidragon said that that had to wait.

In the castle I met a warrior, Nan Gong Zui and his sister, Ice Phoenix, there were Wicked his teammates of Dark Emperor and the members of Rose Team.

Doll told me there was also Ugly Wolf, a nice beastman and his wife, Yu Lian, a mage. They were part of Odd Squad together with Doll and Lolidragon.

Everyone excepted that I was a NPC and I heard of Sunshine, also someone like me.

He and Fairsky were a "couple". Love, also something I didn't understand. I could feel emotions, so could I feel love? Though I don't know what it is?

I also found out that their overlord just died in the war against the Dictator of Life, no idea who he is…

But you could see the people missed their lord, I wonder what kind of person he was.

WickedPOV

Yang Ming stormed the room in. "Sorry, I'm late." He said, looking around.

"Don't mind it, she isn't here yet. How's your sister?" I asked.

"Her situation hasn't changed." He replied.

Lolidragon came in and closed the door behind her.

"Qu Wing, your late." She said.

"How do you know that? You're also late!"

"I saw you running through the corridor and I had a reason."

"Me too but I-" Yang Ming started.

"That's enough." I said annoyed, they both made a guilty face.

"Lolidragon, did you found out who stabbed my sis?" Yang Ming asked.

She shook her head and Yang Ming sighed.

"Lolidragon?" Goddess walked into the room.

Next to me Yang Ming froze and stared at Goddess. It surprised me Goddess stared back. "… Sis…?" Yang Ming asked dumbfounded.

"Yang Ming?" Goddess asked.

Shocked I stared at Goddess, Lolidragon too looked confused at the two.

"Xiao… Xiao Lan?" I asked.

Goddess took a step back, confused she laid a hand on her head and stared at him.

"… Zhuo-gege?" Suddenly her eyes turned away and she fell down.

"Xiao Lan!"

* * *

I want to say sorry for the many mistakes I made in the first two chapters but English isn't my best subject. Really sorry, I wish I was born in America or England that would've been easier. Doesn't matter, here's the next chapter, I hope it satisfying.


	5. Chapter 5

Xiao LanPOV

I fell down when everything went black. Waves of memories were splashing over me.

Memories of me and the black haired stranger, Yang Ming, my brother. I remembered our quarrels together, the first time I saw him in Second Life and the memories after that. But also memories of Wicked, my Zhuo-gege. Memories before he moved and after that, our first fight in the game and much more.

Once again I was drowning in the darkness, were I met that strange guy. Like I expected he appeared in front of me again. Gently he smiled at me.

"I'm Xiao Lan?" I asked.

"That's how Wicked calls you." He said.

'Wicked… He's Zhuo-gege…"

"It's a good thing you start to remember them but you still haven't met everyone yet." Again he smiled.

Confused I bit my lip. Softly the man touched my cheek, surprised I met his eyes.

They were filled with pain and I noticed that his hand was shaking.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

Surprised he pulled his hand back. He smiled sadly.

"I'm fine." He said and started to disappear.

"Ah! Wait!" I yelled.

"Hm?"

"Could you tell me who you are?"

The man sighed and closed his eyes. "You would hate me if you knew."

Confused I opened my eyes and I saw a worried Zhuo-gege looking down on me.

Yang MingPOV

"Are you OK, Goddess?" Zhuo-gege asked.

The girl who looked like sis nodded. Zhuo-gege helped her up and kept holding her hand.

She has been unconscious for only five minutes.

I knew I was staring at her but she looked so much like my sister. They had the same eyes and the same hair color only Goddess' hair was longer. I might not have recognized her as Prince but this time I knew immediately it was Lan.

But how could she be in-game when she wasn't wearing a helmet?

Zhuo-gege and Lolidragon told me that they found her as a NPC boss. She didn't remember anything but I was certain this was my sis.

Also because she reacted on me and Zhuo-gege calling her name.

Zhuo-gege told me that Goddess reminded him of Lan a bit but he wouldn't have guessed it was her.

The girl looked at Zhuo-gege. "You are Zhuo-gege… Right?" she asked.

I, Zhuo-gege and Lolidragon froze for a moment.

"Is that really you… Sis?" I asked.

She focused her eyes on me. "I think… it is me…"

WickedPOV

I stared in shock at Goddess, she just had admit that she was Xiao Lan. Lolidragon had been silent the whole time but now disbelief was written on her face.

"You are Prince?" she whispered.

"Prince? He was your overlord, wasn't he?" Goddess asked.

The three of us froze again. Goddess started to shuffle with her feet when she became uneasy with us staring at her.

"Sis… You are Prince." Yang Ming said.

"But Prince is a boy…" Xiao Lan said confused. "I… I only remember you two."

"I think I start to understand what's going on." Lolidragon said.

We all looked at the elven thief, asking for an explanation.

"Kenshin and Sunshine were both humans before they became NPC…"

Shock and disgust was shown on Yang Ming's face and probably also on mine.

"You mean…" I started.

"… Someone is turning my sis in a NPC!?" Yang Ming ended my question.

* * *

Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry that I edited a little bit late but I'm having trouble with schoolwork.

I hope you like the storyline till now.


	6. Chapter 6

WickedPOV

"I don't understand, why would someone turn Xiao Lan in a NPC?" I asked.

"Who knows." Lolidragon replied.

"But as long as she isn't dead in Real Life she should be able to log off, right?" Yang Ming asked and the three of us looked at the confused Xiao Lan.

"But if she can't remember anything wouldn't that be dangerous?" I said.

"I think it's the best if she stayed here to collect her memories and if she gains them she should be able to log off." Lolidragon said.

"Log off? To the other world?" Xiao Lan asked. I smiled at her, it felt good to have her back, though she didn't remember anything.

"How much do you remember?" I asked her.

"Only Yang Ming and Zhuo-gege." She replied.

"You don't remember me or someone else?" Lolidragon asked and Xiao Lan shacked her head. "Maybe she would recognize Jing and Yun. They are Sis best friends." Yang Ming proposed.

"They have been looking for Prince with the others." Lolidragon said.

"I"ll PM them." Wicked said.

Xiao LanPOV

"About the search for Prince, shouldn't we cancel it?" Yang Ming asked.

"And tell them that Prince the new NPC is, a girl? Great idea!" Lolidragon said sarcastically. Yang Ming paled at her words.

"Lolidragon…" Wicked said.

"Sorry." She murmured.

'How will we hide her identity as Prince when she accidentally remembers something only Prince could know?"

Lolidragon sighed, "It doesn't matter if they find out but Prince has to say it herself."

"But I don't even remember him." Xiao Lan said.

"Then we'll make you remember him." Lolidragon replied.

The door swung open and a boy and a girl came in.

"What's wrong, wicked?" Yun asked.

Then they looked at Xiao Lan and Jing's eyes became big.

"Whoa! You're the new NPC, Goddess? You look a lot like Lan!" She yelled.

The moment she called my name everything went black again and waves of memories came again, this time of me, Jing and Yun. Our happy moments in class, the many times we spent together, laughing. The strange man didn't appear again and I felt too tired of all the information I got, so I didn't open my eyes but just fell asleep.

JingPOV

The NPC who looked a lot like Lan got carried away by Wicked.

"How come you guys were so fast here?" Yang Ming asked.

"We were already back in town yesterday, we'll be leaving in a couple of days and start searching again."

"That's not necessary anymore." Lolidragon said, I and Yun looked at her.

"The NPC just now was Sis." Yang Ming explained.

"What!" yelled both I and Yun at the same time. "How can that be?!"

"Somehow she is trapped in the game and she has no memories, she can't understand this world is just a game. As long she doesn't remember that and how to log off, she won't be able to leave Second Life." Lolidragon told us.

"Can't we just tell her who she is and how to log off?" Yun asked.

"She wouldn't believe us." Lolidragon said.

"So do I have to put on her helmet in Real Life? So that she can log off when she remembers how?" Yang Ming asked her.

Lolidragon thought a second, "Yeah that would be the best."

Wicked came in again. "I brought her to Prince's rooms." He said.

"A couple of people are not going to like that." I said.

"You mean Gui? He hasn't log in, so how will he know?" Wicked asked.

"Not only Gui also other people."

"I can't believe that was Xiao Lan, she looks like her; they have the same eyes and face but for Xiao Lan being a NPC. It's just too weird." Yun said.

"I wonder why she didn't recognized me or Doll or Kenshin." Lolidragon said.

"Well, she didn't recognized me neither the first time we saw each other." Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Call everyone back to Infinite City for now maybe she'll remember someone." Lolidragon said. Everyone nodded and started to PM.

* * *

Here's next chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it :)


	7. Chapter 7

XiaoLanPOV

I woke up in a wealthy looking room, I was lying in an unfamiliar bed. I stood up and started to explore the room. I found other rooms next to the bedroom,

like an office, a bathroom and a living room.

Suddenly I bumped into a person, a blond guy with a dark skin was standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man smiled, "I'm Sunshine."

"Ah! The other NPC!"

Sunshine nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lolidragon asked me to take you to the city when you were awake."

"Let's go then!" I said enthusiastic.

"Kenshin, Cold Fox and Fairsky will be joining too." He said.

"Fairsky? She is your girlfriend, right?"

Sunshine started to blush, what made me giggle. Surprised Sunshine looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh… You just reminded me of Prince."

I sighed. "Prince, who's actually that guy? I mean, I know that he was your overlord and…" _Lolidragon, Yang Ming and Zhuo-gege think that I am that guy, __what's a ridiculous idea._ But I didn't told him that, I didn't even believe it myself.

"You want to know more about Prince?" Sunshine asked, I thought a second and nodded. I wanted to know more about that Prince.

KenshinPOV

She looked like Prince, I know it's impossible because 1. Prince is a boy and 2. Goddess is a NPC.

But still, somehow walking with Goddess like that trough the city reminded me of Prince.

Though my master was loudmouthed and most of the time annoying me, he was loyal to his friends and protected them when needed. Goddess talked a lot too, but she mostly asked things: about the city, about Prince and the game itself.

It must feel weird for her, I know how she felt, is was strange when people told you this world wasn't real. That you aren't real. But Goddess looked like she didn't mind, she was laughing happily an running around, dragging us with her trough the city, almost like we did with Prince.

I couldn't resist to smile a little and I heard Cold Fox growl.

"Don't you dare, to start to like her." He said.

I looked at him. "Jealous?"

Cold Fox growled again.

Sunshine and Fairsky were walking hand in hand, laughing to each other.

"You know…" Cold Fox started and I pulled an eyebrow up. "What?"

"Somehow she remind me of Prince." Cold Fox said.

Surprised I froze, so I wasn't the only one who thought so. I saw Goddess stopping at a restaurant, excited she putted her hands together in a silent begging.

"Yeah, she behaves just like him." I said while I nodded at Goddess, who disappeared into the building. Cold Fox looked up to my face and showed a rare smile. "Weird enough, I miss that guy." He said and we walked into the restaurant.

LolidragonPOV

"And what did he say?" I asked.

Wicked shook his head. "He is still resisting on coming back." He said.

_***Flashback***_

"_She has met Sunshine, Fairsky and Cold fox but again there was no recognition, the city also didn't bring any memories up." Wicked complained to me._

"_Give her some time, Wicked." I said._

_Wicked sighed. "It's so frustrating!"_

_I looked how he paced up and down. "Well there is someone she might remember." I said and Wicked froze by my words._

"_Gui?" he asked, I nodded and heard him sigh again._

"_Yeah, we should get him play Second Life again." He said, Gui hasn't been online since Prince died. _

_"Do you think she would remember him?" Wicked asked._

"_We can try." I said._

_Wicked mumbled something I couldn't understand._

"_Do you want her to regain her memories or not?"_

_Again a sigh. "Fine I'll go get him."_

_***Flashback end***_

"Do we really need him?" Wicked asked.

"If you want that Prince never remembers something ever again, then no, we don't need him." I said, Wicked looked at me and sighed.

'He sighs a lot these days.' I thought.

"I would do anything that could help Xiao Lan, but it's damn irritating that I have to trust Gui. It makes me feel useless." He said.

"Do you want to lose Lan or her love?" I asked. "This is your chance to make a move, as long as she doesn't remember Gui."

Wicked stayed silent for a moment. "I am not going to take advantage of the situation, I'm also not going to lose her to a game, I won't allow anyone to hurt her." "You won't regret it?" I knew I shouldn't ask this but I was just too curious, the love triangle between Prince, Gui and Wicked was just too amusing.

"Yes, I will." Wicked said, surprising me. I thought he would deny.

I closed my eyes and smiled. 'That guy really loves her, poor boy.'

"In that case, try again." I said.

Wicked nodded. "I'm absolutely going to bring him back."

* * *

here's new chapter, hope you liked it. I wanted Sunshine and Fairsky in the story, although it's just one sentence. I really think they're a cute couple, even their names are a match... would the author have done that on purpose?


	8. Chapter 8

**Real Life**

GuiPOV

Depressed I walked the classroom in and I got immediately a headache from the students talking. My health became bad ever since Prince disappeared out of my life.

I couldn't sleep because of nightmares, where Prince died over and over again.

Also eating reminded me of his highness, every time that I wanted to eat something I saw Prince again, happily stuffing things in his mouth.

After seeing that image I wasn't able to eat anymore.

It was a wonder I was able to teach, though it was hard.

Every time I saw Yang Ming, Yun or Jing, I thought of Second Life and my beloved Prince. Almost like they heard my thoughts, the three students came in.

I stopped Yang Ming in his way to his seat. "Yang Ming, how's your sister doing?"

"Ah, she still doesn't feel well. The doctor said her illness could take a long time."

"Tell her I hope she will get better soon but there is a chance she might have to overdo this year if she stays absent."

An expression of sadness showed on Yang Ming's face. "Yeah, I'll tell her…" he whispered and he went to his seat.

Confused I watched him sit down. 'Why that sad face?' I thought.

Suddenly Wicked stormed the classroom in.

"Student Zhuo Ling Bin, I was just about to start my classes. Please leave." I said, annoyed by his presence.

"Gui, I need to talk to you after class." He said, ignoring my comment.

"If it's about Second Life again, I have no interest in talking to you." I replied.

"It's about Prince. We found him."

"Prince is dead." I said to him.

"We found him."

"That's impossible.!" I started to get angry.

"We found him." Zhuo Ling Bin repeated.

"Don't lie! He's dead!" I yelled.

It suddenly went silent in the classroom, the students, who were whispering first, started at their professor. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I talk to you later, Wicked." I said and turned to my students.

"I'm sorry for yelling, please take your notes, we will start class now." I heard Wicked sigh and leave the classroom.

WickedPOV

I leaned against the door of Gui's office, when Gui finally saw that I was waiting for him, he showed his irritation.

"What? You agreed to talk with me." I said. Gui opened his office and let the door open for me to come in. He sat down in his seat and started his PC.

"I won't return to Second Life." He said without looking up.

With much noise I placed my hand on his desk. "Why not?! The city needs you!" I said.

Gui looked up. "Don't rise your voice against your professor."

"Gui…" I sighed. "Everyone misses you."

I saw him clench his hand into a fist. "I won't return without Prince!" he said.

"We found Prince…" I whispered.

"Don't lie Wicked, Prince is in coma. Don't use him to make me come back."

"I. Am. Not. Lying."

Gui sighed. "Wicked, listen –"

"No, **you **listen! Prince needs your help! He needs you!" I yelled. "Stop being so damn stubborn and come back!"

Gui looked surprised. "His highness needs me?" he asked. "You really found him?" Hope was written on his face.

"Well, sort of…" I said hesitantly.

"So you were still lying." Gui said.

"No! I wasn't!" I sighed once again. "Fine maybe I lied a little bit."

"Wicked, please get out." Gui said with fake calmness.

"He really is in danger and we need your help to save Prince!"

"But he is coma."

"I mean in game."

Gui showed a dumbfounded expression.

"Lolidragon says that Prince is trapped in the game."

Gui jumped up. "Trapped? In the game?"

"You would have known if you would have logged in." I said and Gui made a guilty face.

"We found a new NPC and Lolidragon thinks she might know how to help Prince." I lied. "She does?" Gui asked.

"Maybe, she lost her memories and that's also why we need your help."

"Me? Why would I be able to help her?"

I cursed the professor in silent. 'Can't he just shut up and do what he is told?'

"You know Prince is in danger, is that not enough to make you come back?" I whispered. Gui sighed. "You're right. Give me another two days and I will log in."

"Can't you log in tonight?" I asked impatiently.

"I have some paperwork to do and that is going to take some time."

"I see, then that can't be helped." I said and walked to the door.

"Oh, Wicked wait." Gui said and took out some papers. "Could you give these papers to Feng Lan?"

"Are you all right?" Gui asked, probably because I made a painful face.

"I'm fine." I said with clenched teeth. I grasped the stupid papers and left the office, leaving the professor with confusing.

**Second Life**

XiaoLanPOV

I was walking through the castle when I spotted something white jumping down the stairs. Curious I followed it, when it got aware of me it turned around.

It was a white bun but the weirdest was: it had eyes, really really big eyes, and those eyes suddenly got full of tears.

"Mummy!" the bun cried.

'It speaks…' I thought while the speaking bun jumped on my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

The bun eyes got bigger – if that was already possible – and looked at me with those cute eyes. "Mummy doesn't recognize Meatbun-bun?"

"Meatbun-bun?" I repeated.

Meatbun-bun nodded. "Meatbun-bun is mummy's pet."

"You're my pet?" I asked.

"Yup, Meatbun-bun is Firebirdy's hubby and Firebirdy is Guigui pet." It said.

'So it's a boy.' I thought.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I was playing hide and seek with Doll-jiejie."

"Ah, the necromancer girl with two buns in her hair?"

"That's Doll-jiejie, mummy and Doll-jiejie always fight over food." The bun said.

"Speaking about food, I'm hungry." I said.

"Mummy is always hungry." Meatbun-bun said.

I couldn't help but smile. "Don't exaggerate."

Wolf-dagePOV

Doll putted another cookie into her mouth.

"Shouldn't you start looking for Meatbun?" Yu Lian asked.

Doll shook her head. "He probably didn't hide yet." She said with her mouth full of cookies. I, Yu Lian, Doll and Lolidragon were standing in the kitchen, we just finished a meeting and the four of us hadn't eaten yet.

Suddenly the door opened and Goddess came in with Meatbun on her head.

"That's not a good hiding place, Meatbun." Doll said.

"Mummy was hungry, so Meatbun-bun showed mummy the kitchen." The bun said.

"Mummy?" Yu Lian said. "But Prince is your mummy."

"No, she is my mummy." He said.

"Oh god." I heard Lolidragon mutter.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked her and she made a surprised face.

"Ah, no, it's … I think Meatbun looked for an new owner to replace Prince, that's all." She said.

"But why Goddess?" Yu Lian asked.

"Maybe because she resamples him?" Doll guessed.

"Well actually she looks more a student from the university where I work, student Feng Lan." I said.

Goddess eyes became really big, almost as big as Meatbun's eyes.

"Doctor Li Tian?" she asked, what surprised me.

'How does she knows my real name?' I thought but when I was about to ask her, her eyes turned away and she fell down.

The four of us hurried to her.

"Mummy?" Meatbun asked while Doll picked him up.

"She is just unconscious." I said, looking down on the face of Goddess.

"What's going on?" I said while looking at Lolidragon, who had a worried expression.

* * *

Here is some longer chapter, I won't be updating the next following two weeks because of exams (pleas blame school, not me). I wanted to post a chapter with Meatbun, because he's such a cute character. I don't uderstand why he is still alive, if it was me I would already have eaten him because he's so cute XD


	9. Chapter 9

XiaoLanPOV

Waves of memories of me and Wolf-dage were going through my head. The first time we met, the tournament, the first time we met in "Real Life",…

But why did I remember Wolf-dage? And not Lolidragon or someone else.

I couldn't pay attention to it because the stranger appeared again.

I didn't greet him but just stared at him, with narrowed eyes.

"… Hallo…" the man said awkwardly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The stranger froze a moment and sighed.

"Why do you want to know that?". I want… to remember you." There appeared a smile on his face.

"You want to remember me? Why?"

"I want to know… if you're a friend or an enemy." I said and his smile disappeared.

"I see." He muttered with a depressed face.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"I… I'm called the Dictator of Life."

LolidragongPOV

"How does a NPC know my Real Life name?" Wolf-dage asked me.

After Goddess fainted, she woke up with a confused look in her eyes and told us that she was tired and wanted to rest. She left with a blank face that made me worry.

'Could something have happened.' I thought.

"Lolidragon?" Wolf-dage called my name.

I took a deep breath. "Goddess probably wanted to tell it herself but… That NPC… She…"

"Goddess is Feng Lan?" he completed my sentence.

"Ah…" he left me speechless for a moment. "You knew?" I asked.

"No, it was just a guess but why is she pretending to be a NPC?" he asked.

"She isn't. She's really a NPC."

"How's that possible? She lives in Real Life so how can she be a NPC?"

"Kenshin and Sunshine were also people whom lived in Real Life." I said, chock was written on his face.

"But Feng Lan is just sick in Real Life, she can log off anytime."

"No, she isn't "just sick", she is in coma and as NPC she has no memories."

"But… Prince is in coma…"

I raised an eyebrow.

Wold-dage gasped. "You mean…" His eyes became big when I nodded.

"Feng Lan is Prince?!" he asked. "How's that possible?!"

I quickly explained what happened .

"Prince has been a girl the whole time?" Wolf-dage asked.

"I understand if you get mad but –" I got disturbed by Wolf-dages laugh.

Confused I frowned my eyebrows "What's so funny?"

"It's just… really something for Prince to be a girl." Wolf-dage said with tears in his eyes from laughing. "Does Gui know?"

Shaked my head. "No , he doesn't but he might find it out himself."

"Is he coming back?"

"Yeah, Wicked asked him to."

"I see." Wolf-dage said. "Will Feng lan recognize him?"

"I don't know but I thought of a theory of why she only remembers certain people."

"Who does she remembers?"

"Wu Qing, Wicked, Yun , Jing and you."

"Well it's logical she remembers them since they are the people she knows the best… but why me?"

"That's what I've been thinking about, everyone she remembers is someone she knows in Real Life and every time that person called her Real Life name." I said.

"So if we recognize her, she will recognize us?"

"I think so, that's why we need Gui."

"I see… Well I won't tell someone about this."

"Thanks Wolf-dage."

XiaoLanPOV

'_I'm called the Dictator of Life…'_

I grabbed a pillow and bite in it. Trying to release my frustration.

The Dictator of Life, the one that was in war with Infinite city.

'But he helped me…' I thought.

"Argh!" I groaned and stood up from the sofa I was sitting in, squeezing the pillow while I carried it with me in my pace. I still don't know if he's a friend or an enemy.

Regarding to Sunshine's story – he told me the whole story – Prince wasn't killed by the Dictator of Life… I wasn't killed by the Dictator of Life.

Then who the hell was the one that killed me?

I even got more annoyed with those unanswered questions. I really needed something to vent my irritation on. A pillow wasn't enough. I needed something I could damage really badly.

Maybe someone in the castle would want to spar with me.

I threw the pillow in the sofa and walked my rooms out, looking for someone who could help me.

In the garden of the castle I bumped into Ice Phoenix, she was walking through it with a bundle of papers in her hands. "What's wrong Goddess? Are you lost?" she asked.

"Ah, no. I'm just looking for someone to fight with." I said.

"You can fight?" she asked surprised while I nodded. "Well… Maybe my brother wants to fight you, you know him?"

"The white-black haired warrior right?"

"Yup, Nan Zui Gong. You can probably find him near the throne room, will you be able to find it?"

"Yeah don't worry, thanks for your help!" She smiled at me. "You're welcome."

I walked the castle in and started to look for the throne room. I've been there the first time I came to Infinite city and I was introduced to everyone.

The throne room wasn't that far away from my room but maybe I miscalculated the distance.

Suddenly I bumped into Yu Lian. "Ah, Goddess are you going to the kitchen?" she asked.

"Eh… no, I try to find Nan Zui Gong." I said.

"Ah Nan Zui Gong, he should be at the throne room but you know that is the other way, right?"

"The other way! Serious?!" I sighed.

Yu Lian smiled friendly. "Did you get lost?"

"I think so…"

"Well, I have to go that way so you can come with me."

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not." She said, smiling.

"In that case, please guide me." I said.

Together with Yu Lian I found the throne room within five minutes, when we crossed the hall we bumped into Lolidragon who was chasing Yang Ming.

"Lolidragon! Wu Qing!" Yu Lian yelled. "If you dare to damage something, you're dead!"

Dumbfounded I looked at the sweet Yu Lian who had turned into a devil.

"Excuse me, Goddess. The throne room is the first door right." She said gentle and smiled, which made me shiver. From afar I heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Oh! They're so dead!" Yu Lian growled and she ran in the direction the sound came from.

'What a scary woman…' I thought.

Following Yu Lian's instructions I found the throne room, there were only a few people her, but as Ice Phoenix and Yu Lian said I saw Nan Gong Zui talking with Wolf-dage.

"Ah… Excuse me…" Nan Gong Zui and Wolf-dage turned both around.

"Goddess, is there something wrong?" Wolf-dage asked.

"Ah, no. I only want to ask Nan Gong Zui for a favor."

The black-white haired warrior looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for someone to kill…"

NanGongZuiPOV

"You… want to kill… me?" I asked. 'That's not a favor you should ask too often.' I thought.

"Ah…" Goddess eyes became big. "No, sorry, that must have sounded weird." She said with a giggle. "No, I want to spar with you."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I'm bored and frustrated so I want to fight someone and Ice Phoenix said that you would be a good opponent." She answered.

"Then why don't you fight some mobs?" Wolf-dage asked her.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that…" She said. "Where can I find those mobs?"

"Outside the city." I said. "Want me to bring you there?"

Goddess showed a bright smile. "If it wouldn't bother you."

"I'll come with you guys." Wolf-dage said.

* * *

Here is - finally- the next chapter, I really wanted a chapter with Yu Lian in it cuz I really like her personality and maybe her character is a little bit similar to my mothers ( sweet if you do as you're told but really scary if you don't... ^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

NanGongZuiPOV

After finding Sunshine, kidnapping him and stealing his carpet, we bumped into Wicked whom wanted to come along. As we finally sat on the carpet, almost an half hour had passed.

"Goddess, be careful you don't fall." I said, the NPC was leaning over the carpet.

"This is amazing! All those people looks so little!" she said. "And I can see the Golden Forest from here!" She laughed happily and spread her arms to catch the wind.

Her long black hair became a mess with the strong wind. I looked at Wicked and saw him looking at Goddess with a smile on his face. Confused I looked back at Goddess and then back at Wicked. The smile on his face was the same he had when Prince did stuff like that.

WickedPOV

We jumped down from the carpet on the ground.

"What are we going to kill?" Xiao Lan asked excited.

"Some wolfs." Wolf-dage said and she grinned.

"Do you have a weapon?" I asked.

"Ah!" Goddess let out a sigh and bumped with her hand against her head. "A weapon! I totally forgot!" she said.

"You can have mine." I said as I handed her my weapon, she hold it in her hand and swung with it a couple of times, to get used to its weight.

"Thanks Wicked, let kill some mobs!" She said with almost hungry eyes.

As if it heard her a wolf appeared, it walked past us, not noticing the danger but by then Xiao Lan already had chopped its head.

'She'll never change, will she?' I thought.

The next wolf appeared who also got slashed by her sword, blood colored the earth red.

"She must have been really bored." Zui commented, watching how Xiao Lan slaughtered the third mob. Some blood came on her cheek but Xiao Lan just smiled.

"She looks a lot like Prince like that." Zui noticed.

"Well, Prince probably isn't the only sadist in the world." Wolf-dage said.

The three of us looked a while at Goddess, whom was still slaughtering wolfs.

Zui took out his sword, "I'm going to join her." He said and killed his first mob.

"So Wicked, you were the first one that Xiao Lan recognized?" Wolf-dage asked.

Dumbfounded I stared at him, "You… Know?"

Wolf-dage nodded, "Lolidragon, told me about Goddess being Feng Lan."

"I see."

"And also about Feng Lan being Prince." He continued.

Again Wolf-dage surprised me, "You're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not, Prince is a friend, no matter his or her gender." The wolf said. "But will she be all right?"

"I hope so." I muttered.

"You don't have to worry." Wolf-dage said. "If she really is Prince, she will definitely find a solution.

Goddess and Zui had been killing mobs for an hour when I got PMed by Lolidragon.

"Come back to the city!" she said.

XiaoLanPOV

Suddenly Nan Gong Zui stopped with fighting, confused I looked at Zhuo-gege.

"We need to go back to the city." He said.

"Now? Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Lolidragon wants us to come, she didn't say why." Wolfd-dage said.

Feeling a little bit disappointed I climbed on the carpet but at least I didn't think about the Dictator of Life anymore.

'Damn, I just thought about him.' I sighed.

"We will come again another time, OK Goddess?" Zhuo-gege said, who misunderstood my sigh.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here, guys." I said to them and it felt really familiar when everyone smiled back.

When we came near the city we saw a crowd of screaming girls at the gate of the castle.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We'll see when we land." Wolf-dage replied.

Quickly Sunshine landed the carpet and Wicked helped me jump down. We heard tumult coming from the hall, curious we went to look.

In the hall, every person in the castle was surrounding a person.

"Gui!" Wicked called.

The person standing in the middle turned around, the other people fell silent and let "Gui" through their circle.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, I had some work to do." He said and hi focused his purple eyes on me.

"I assume you're Goddess, I'm Guiliastes but you may call me Gui." He said with a soft voice.

And while I was staring in that beautiful face, I felt the irrelevant urge to hit him.

* * *

I'm sorry there is only a short part with Gui but I don't want to rush the story but next chapter is almost done, so I will update soon. I wish there was such a masochist as Gui in my life, that would make it really easy to vent my anger or frustration , though I would feel pity for the one I hit ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

LolidragonPOV

"And any results?" I asked.

I, Wicked, Wof-dage, Jing, Yun and Qu Wing – everyone who knew Prince's secret – gathered here.

"I don't think she recognized him, Xiao Lan didn't seem to remember something when she saw Gui." Wicked said.

"We just have to be a little patient." Yun said.

"That guy is too dense, he didn't even recognize her when she was right in front of him!" Wicked complained. "So why would he notice now that Goddess is Xiao Lan? Can't we just tell him who she is?"

"No, we can't do that." I said.

"Why not?" Qu Wing asked.

"Isn't it more interesting when Gui would find it out himself?" I said with a smile. "Where is he now?"

"He's talking with Xiao Lan." Wicked replied.

XiaoLanPOV

The demon bard was sitting next to me, I don't understand why Zhuo-gege told him to meet me but I don't mind talking to such a bishie. Not that Zhuo-gege wasn't a bishie.

"Wicked told me you lost your memories." Gui said.

"At first I didn't remember anything but now I have memories of Wicked, Qu Wing, Jin, Yun and Wolf-dage." I answered.

Gui frowned. "Then have you met them before while I wasn't here?"

"No, I've lived with them before I became the boss of the Golden Forest. I also know them in "Real Life"." I explained to him.

"In Real Life? But you're a NPC!" Gui said surprised.

"That…" I stopped my sentence and there fell an awkward silence.

"Can you – " We said at the same time.

"You go first." Gui said.

"No, you go first."

"No really, I don't mind so you can go first."

I looked at him without saying a word and then let out a small giggle. "Then I'll go first." I said. "Could you please tell me your relationship with Prince?"

"My relationship? With Prince?" he repeated.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, no That's not the problem, it's just… Our relationship was a bit complicated." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Complicated?"

"When I met his Highness, I pretended to be gay but…"

"… But…?" I asked curious.

Gui sighed. "But then I really developed an one-sided love for him." He said with a sad voice.

"Eh! But Prince is a boy!"

"I know, I told you it was complicated."

"That Prince must be a really hot guy if even guys fall for him." I said.

Gui's eyes lighted up. "Prince was indeed handsome, especially when he was fighting. He was always so beautiful and funny, he was the reason why the sun came up every morning and…" The bard went on and on with his love ballad to Prince. Interested I watched him.

So he was in love with me, or rather with Prince…

Well, I don't mind having such a bishie fallen in love with me.

Gui was still telling about how wonderful Prince was, admiration was shown on his face. It felt like that he had forgotten about me and was talking to himself.

Maybe a little bit to violently I smacked the back of his head, I just couldn't resist it.

He immediately shut up and let out a cry.

"Why did you do that?" he cried.

"I wanted to see if you would react since you seemed to be totally lost in your own fantasy." I grinned. I don't know why but hitting him felt really good.

Gui looked at me with a shocked expression while rubbing the back of his head but suddenly his face turned sad. A little bit panicking I started to apology. "Sorry, I didn't meant to hit you that hard, so sorry… Does it hurts much?"

"It doesn't really hurt." Gui said." It's just that Prince also used to hit me and use me as a boxing ball." He said with a soft voice.

"He used to hit you?" I asked.

Is he masochist?

"Yes, nothing feels better than being hit by his Highness." He said.

Absolutely a masochist.

But that makes me a sadist, right? But I think I understand why Price hit him so much, it's nice to hit him.

Gui stood up. "We should go back to the others." He said and turned.

I jumped up. "Gui! Wait a mo – " Gui had turned back and now his face was only a few centimeters away from mine. I could feel my face turning red and so did Gui's face.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to…"

"I'm sorry, I…" We both muttered and we both faced the ground but because of that our foreheads touched and the two of us quickly took a step back. My face became even hotter with embarrassment. Awkwardly we both looked everywhere except to each other.

"We… eh… We should go back." Gui muttered again.

"Eh, yeah, we should do that." I muttered back and followed Gui's back but I could see his ears were still bright red.

GuiPOV

I touched my forehead, where hers had touched mine.

'I don't understand why I'm so flustered, she's just a NPC.' I looked over my shoulder and saw the girl looking at her feet, her face was still a little red.

But she looks and acts so much like him…

I got struck by a sharp pain in my chest which I was familiar with.

The pain in my heart from missing Prince. The pain felt as if I was missing a part of myself.

WickedPOV

With clenched fists and teeth, I watched the two of them leave. How could that guy be so stupid?! Not recognizing his own love!

For a moment I thought about keeping Xiao Lan for myself but I immediately threw the idea away.

'I want her to be happy and if she's happy with that idiot, then so will it be.'

Normally, I can be really patient – I've waited 8 years for Xiao Lan to find out I was in love with her – but that idiot Gui worked on my nerves.

'If he doesn't realize it himself, I'll just help him a bit.' I thought.

* * *

yay, 11th chapter is done! I want to thank you for reading my story and for your nice reviews, I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ I'm not really good in writting things as romantic moments so please excuse me if it was a bit awkward...


	12. Chapter 12

Real Life

GuiPOV

"Zhuo Ling Bin, tell me again: what are we doing here?" I said annoyed. The two of us were standing in front of X hospital. The student walked past the entrance.

"We're going to visit Prince, that's what we're doing here."

I froze by hearing his words, I couldn't move a finger.

'Prince? I can go see Prince?'

My heart, that had ached so long, started to jump with joy. My whole body heated up with hope. I ran after Wicked, whom had walked further and ignored me.

I realized this must feel really frustrating for him, I grew a bit respect towards him for giving me this chance while it absolutely must hurt.

After a lot of corridors and a lot of doors, my love rival finally stopped in front of a door, he turned to me. "You go first."

Although I really wanted to see my beloved one, I felt a little uncertain and hesitated to open the door.

Impatiently Wicked smacked the door open and pushed me into the room. It was filled with the peeping sounds of machines and was totally white and clean.

In the middle of the small hospital room was a bed with a black haired figure in it.

I knew I had promised Prince not to try to find out his identity but I never lost my curiosity and now I was hesitating again because it felt like I was cheating.

I pushed those thoughts away and walked towards the bed, there I froze with shock.

"Zhuo Ling Bin, I thought we were going to visit Prince." I said with clenched teeth.

Wicked walked to the end of the bed. "That are we doing right now."

"Then why is student Feng Lan lying here?" I asked and Wicked stayed silent while looking at the girl with a sad face.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I asked angry. "Wicked! Explain!"

The student sighed. "I hoped that the hints would be obvious enough, but it seems you're just too dense, I don't understand why it's said you have an IQ of 200…"

Again a sigh. "Since you don't understand it like this, let me tell you: Xiao Lan…" he looked me in the eyes.

"… Is Prince."

Second Life

"You wanted to speak me, Gui?" Goddess asked while she came into the room.

"Yes, I want to ask you something." I said and looked in her eyes, it were the same eyes as Feng Lan.

***Flashback***

_I stared Wicked in the eyes without blinking. "Second Life doesn't allow gender changes." I said._

_Zhuo Ling Bin broke the eye contact and looked at Feng Lan. "Xiao Lan was given a wish as first player of Second Life and she chose to be a boy."_

"_That's ridiculous, I would have noticed it if she was Prince." I said but while saying it started to doubt. _

_Would I really be able to recognize his highness? I mean, I once mistook Yang Ming as Prince. _

_The realization hit me as lightening._

_Feng Lan and Feng Yang Ming._

_Twins…_

_It explained her weird behavior the first time we met, her reactions on her "date" when I told her I loved Prince. _

_It explained why Wicked was constantly with her._

_It explained everything._

"_Feng Lan is Prince?" I whispered, Wicked nodded._

"_She is also Goddess." Wicked told me._

"_But Goddess is a NPC…"_

"_She became a NPC after what happened in Flower City and since then she's also been in coma." Wicked said._

***Flashback end***

"Goddess…"

"What?" she asked.

"Are you Feng Lan?"

Her eyes widened. "Gui?" She whispered and fell down.

XiaoLanPOV

That idiot Gui, who always harassed me. Gui, my university prof with an IQ of 200.

I remembered the first time we met, I killed him because he thought I was guy.

_Wait a second._

He pretended to be gay?!

"Oh! He is so dead!" I yelled.

"Goddess!" the Dictator of Life called, who had appeared in front of me.

He pulled me by my shoulders. "You have to leave Second Life!" He yelled in panic.

"Whoa, is there a problem or something?"

He quickly took a sharp breath. "My father is planning to kill you in Real Life! You have to log off! He will kill you!" he said impatiently. "Try to log off!"

"I would if I knew how!" I yelled back while throwing his hands from my shoulders.

"You still don't know how?" he asked surprised.

"Well I'm sorry for being stupid." I said, pissed off.

"Then warn your friends! They should protect you in Real Life!"

"Ok, ok, I'll ask Zhuo-gege."

"Please do it quick." He said worried.

"Yeah, thanks for the information." I said and smiled to him. "I've decided!" I said with a nod.

"On what?" The Dictator of Life asked, not understanding.

"Well last time I was wondering if you were a friend or an enemy and…"

"And…" he asked curious.

"I've decided you're a friend." I said with a laugh.

* * *

Sorry that the update is a little late, I had some problems with my computer... I really pity the Dictator of Life, Xiao Lan just friendzoned him ^_^ Poor him...


	13. Chapter 13

Real Life

GuiPOV

I yawned a long time and looked down on the sleeping face of my student Feng Lan, I stroke some hair behind her ear. Only the peeping sound of the machines assured me that she was still alive.

The starless sky made a big contrast with the light filled city you could see from the window of the room. Her soft cheek felt cold in the warm hospital room.

Her face looked so much like Prince from close by, with the back of my hand I stroke over her cheek.

Wishing she would blink, open her eyes and then she would be thinking I was doing something perverted and she would hit me. She would scold me, call me everything that was ugly and I would just be happy she was awake.

But even after waiting all day she didn't react at all. I yawned again and looked at the door with behind it Zhuo Ling Bin guarding it, Yang Ming and Wolf-dage were positioned at the main entrance of the hospital.

After a knock on the door a doctor came in. "Good evening." The man said. "I'm going to add some medicines."

I nodded politely, Wicked was standing in the opening of the door.

"Let's buy some drinks." Wicked suggested.

I stood up. "Sure."

I walked out the room and went to the cafeteria with Zhuo Ling Bin. On our way we only passed one nurse and a doctor, the cafeteria as well was deserted. We bought some drinks and settled us at a table. "Are you able to stay awake?" Wicked asked as he saw me yawn again.

"I'll be fine." I said and nipped of my coffee. "I putted extra sugar in it."

He showed a faint smile and glanced at the door of the cafeteria. "I expect Long Dian to walk through that door every moment, I just can't calm down." Wicked said.

I myself was nervous but as the elder one I smiled to him. "Don't worry, Wicked, there won't happen anything to Prince." I said assuring him. Zhuo Ling Bin looked up, surprised that I was comforting him.

"Right now, we are on the same side, we both don't want anything to happen to our beloved one." I said while nipping from my drink. "But when Xiao Lan wakes up, we will be love rivals again and mark my words: I will fight for her." I said with confidences.

Wicked noticed I used her nickname and not addressed her formally with her full name. He stayed silent for a while and then chuckled, not understanding I frowned my eyebrows. My love rival sighed. "Prof, after all this, I doubt that I still stand a chance." He said melancholic.

A little bit astonished I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again when nothing came up to say.

I couldn't believe I actually felt a bit pity for my rival. Wicked drank up his drink in one go and stood up, making a lot of noise with his chair, with his head bowed his hair covered his eyes. His hands gripped the edge of the table and his knuckles turned white when he clenched it harder. "If you make her unhappy, I-I won't… ever forgive you." He said.

Uneasy I took a sip of my coffee again, we both didn't speak for a while. I didn't know what to say, I was happy for this chance but it felt a little unfair. Not knowing if I should be grateful after he retreated from being my love rival, I final stood up. "Let's go." I said and we left the cafeteria.

Both of us were silent when we walked our way back to Xiao Lan's room, both sunken in our own thoughts. "Do you want to guard from the inside?" I asked him when we reached the room.

He turned his face to me, surprised. He smiled, a sorrowful little boy's smile. "Sure."

Wicked opened the door and walked into the room but froze the same moment, he turned to me with a fearful face. "Gui! Xiao Lan's gone!"

"Did she wake up?" I asked.

"I don't… I don't know but, you know, that doctor just now… I-I thought he looked awfully like the Dictator of Life." Wicked said panicking.

My breath got stuck, worried I ran into the room to check and indeed, the bed were she was lying in the moment we had left, was empty.

_Long Dian?_

Dazed I walked towards the bed, with a cry I kicked the stupid bed. _How could I have been so stupid to leave her alone?! _

I could feel a sob come up, the thought of rational thinking disappeared out of my mind, the only thing I saw was an empty bed.

"It's my fault, if something… If something happens to her… All my fault..." I said and fell on my knees in front of her bed, in shock. I gripped the warm blankets and finally let out the cry I was holding in.

_Warm blankets?_

The blankets were still warm… So it hasn't been long since she had gone missing.

"Wicked!" I called him, he was still standing in the door opening, dazed. "We have to find that doctor! Wicked! Call Yang Ming and Wolf-dage!" I said as I ran out the room.

Again I didn't pass any doctor or nurse, no one I could warn or ask to help me. I came into the corridor with on the end an elevator. Its doors were slowly closing, within the elevator the suspicious looking doctor with the motionless body of Xiao Lan in his arms.

The look-a-like of the Dictator of Life looked surprised to see me but grinned a devil's grin when the doors closed.

The elevator was going up and up while I was waiting for it to reach its destination, the last floor. Wondering why Long Dian would take Prince there, I rushed to the stairs and climbed them with full speed, not resting once. When I came to my goal I saw the door at the end of the corridor standing open, a plate that announced this was the roof, was hanging above it.

"Sh*t!" I cursed and quickly went through the door, standing suddenly on the roof of the hospital.

The lights of the city spread everywhere around me, still against a starless sky.

I turned around to see Xiao Lan's kidnapper standing on the edge of the roof, holding a sleeping Xiao Lan in his arms.

"If she commits suicide like this, it won't be suspicious, right?" the fake doctor smiled. "I had hoped she wouldn't be a problem when I turned her in a NPC but now she's regaining her memories, I can't let her live." He said and turned his back to me, walking closer to the end of the roof.

"STOP!" I yelled in panic.

* * *

*evil laugh* in the next chapter I'll let Xiao Lan die! *again an evil laugh* I probably won't do that because then I can't write further without main character and it's sad for Gui, I don't want to see Gui cry at least not because of a sad thing like Xiao Lan's dead but he can cry when Prince beats him ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

"Please don't kill her!" I yelled in panic.

The creator of Second Life didn't turn around when he answered my request. "I also think it would be very sad if I were to kill her since she is the person who helped Second Life to get so popular and that's why I granted her a second chance to live as a NPC, so it's you guys own damn fault that I have to kill her now." He said and he chuckled like an insane person. "If you wouldn't have forced her to remember everything she could have lived happily as a NPC." He said.

While Long Dian kept telling why it wasn't his fault he had to kill Xiao Lan, I snuck closer, closing the distance between us. "If you feel sorry for her why don't you give her back?" I said.

"Because she knows too much!" He said.

_So there is something he doesn't want Xiao Lan to remember? _

Long Dian turned around and his eyes grew bigger when he saw how close I was. He took a few steps backwards but realised he would fall if he would go any further.

"You –!" he said angry.

"Please! Please give her back to me!" I tried one last time to convince him and took a step closer, preparing myself for my next plan, it was dangerous but I couldn't think of anything else to get Xiao Lan back.

"Oh! I see!" Long Dian laughed. "You like her don't you?!" he guessed.

Even in this bizarre situation I managed to blush.

The fake doctor kept laughing, now he was distracted I took my chance. Thanks to a shot of adrenaline I quickly closed the gap between Long Dian and me and I pushed him with all my might. His grip on Xiao Lan loosened, she fell out his arms and I managed to catch her before she would have hit the ground.

Long Dian (since there was no one to catch him) slipped and stopped only a couple of inches away from the edge of the roof. When he realised in what situation he was he started to tremble with fear and panic was written on his face . He slowly tried to get up again but his foot slipped and he fell down again, one leg over the edge. Breathing heavy he crawled backwards.

"_It's kind of weird to see a person whom just wanted to kill someone get so frightened.__"_ I thought.

Still trembling he stood up again with unstable legs.

"Are you all right?" I asked hesitant and I laid Xiao Lan carefully on the ground, I stood up and wanted to walk over to Long Dian. "St- Stay away! Y-You – !" he said, still breathing heavy, he took some unstable steps backwards and again he balanced on the edge of the roof.

"Wa-Watch out!" I yelled as I saw him lose his grip on the ground, without thinking I ran towards him and grabbed his arm, preventing him from falling. I was lying on the floor and Long Dian looked up in surprise and laughed awkwardly despite the fact he was about to fall down from a building.

"It doesn't matter if I die now or later, I don't have much time left anyway. I only planned my dead a little different." He laughed like he had lost his mind, his body started to get heavy and I felt my grip on his hand loosen. "Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked. "Give me your other hand." I said as I reached for his hand, I pulled him up till I could sit on my knees. His eyes grew bigger and he grinned. "If I'm going to die now I can at least take someone with me already. Though I preferred Shui Han*." He said and smiled.

"Wh-Wha…?!" I said and I felt Long Dian pull me by my hand, making me lose my balance and I lost my grip on his hand. I heard him laugh while I was on the verge of falling.

I closed my eyes in panic but suddenly I felt soft, warm hands pulling me back. "Where are you planning on going?" A soft voice asked and I was pulled further away from the roof. When I opened my eyes I saw Xiao Lan holding my hand. "X-Xiao Lan?" I muttered.

She looked a little surprised to hear me call her by her nickname but she smiled. "You are really a troublesome guy, Gui." She said.

I couldn't belief my eyes. "Xiao Lan…" I said again.

"What?" she asked and squealed when I pulled her by her hand into my arms.

"Xiao Lan! Xiao Lan! Xiao Lan!" I repeated her name over and over again. I was so relieved she was all right, every thought of Long Dian disappeared from my mind.

A little bit embarrassed Xiao Lan answered my hug. "It's nice to see you to but could you please let go of me, I can't breathe." She said.

I quickly released her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Xiao Lan."

She inhaled deep a couple of times and then looked around and frowned, a little bit dumbfounded, like she hadn't realised she wasn't in Second Life anymore. "Gui? Why are we on a roof?"

"Well, That...That is a story for later, how did you log off?" I asked her.

"I don't really know, I just worried about you guys so much and I wanted to help so I think that the desire to help you made me log off. So I suddenly fainted again and I saw my memories flash through my mind, actually I thought I was dying back then and after that I woke up here."

"Do you remember Long Dian saying something to you when you were a NPC, he kept repeating you were starting to remember too much." I asked curious.

"Yes there is, Gui did you know that Long Dian has a chronic disease?" She asked.

I thought back at the words he said before I let go of his hand. "No, I didn't till now."

"He told me he started to get sick while creating Second Life but he didn't want to die so he started to experiment with the NPC's like Kenshin and Sunshine but that wasn't to his satisfaction and since he couldn't think of anything else anymore he accepted his dead but he didn't want to die alone so he was planning on destroying the world and kill everyone so he wouldn't be alone when he died." Xiao Lan told. "He was a very lonely person."

"Yeah… But I have also been… Lonely." I said and felt my face getting warm.

Xiao Lan looked surprised. "Why."

"Without you… I was also very lonely."

* * *

* Shui Han is Long Shui Han aka Lolidragon

All right, first of all sorry if Long Dian was a bit akward but personally I pity him a little so I changed him in an insane bad guy, my excuses if you don't like the change. Second really sorry that I was late with my update (I have the feeling I keep on apologizing and apologizing, if it irritates you, sorry ^_^ Now I did it again) but I never found time to post a new chapter because I had to study for my exams, I always postponed it and then suddenly I was swept away by a wave of work but luckily I stranded on land again and found a computer to update a chapter. Next chapter will probably be the last one, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

XiaoLanPOV

After Gui's confession to me, everything went very quickly.

First I was reunited with Yang Ming and Zhuo-gege. Although I was really happy to see my twin brother again in Real Life, that pighead had to ruin it with his stupid comments and we started to fight again as usually.

"Really, Sis, I won't ever forgive you for what you have done to me. Because of you I had to eat mom's cooking every day, that woman almost poisoned me and dad." Yang Ming complained.

"Then you should have bought frozen meals." Zhuo-gege replied.

It was a bit awkward to see Zhuo-gege again after what happened with Gui at the roof and he seemed to keep some distance between us. I wondered if something happened between Gui and Zhuo-gege.

To my surprise was Wolf-dage also present, he already seemed to know my situation so I glanced angrily at Yang Ming but he claimed not to have told my secret to Wolf-dage.

Gui and I informed the people of the hospital of what happened at the roof and the doctors went to look for Long Dian's body. He broke his neck with his fall and was immediately dead, the doctors said.

Yang Ming contacted Lolidragon and told her the story, I could hear him comfort her.

"Since when are those two so close?" I asked Zhuo-gege.

"I wouldn't know." He said without making eye contact.

I felt sorry for Lolidragon but now Long Dian was dead he wouldn't be a danger to the world anymore and Second Life would be safe again.

"Xiao Lan!" mom called me when she hugged me. The hospital had contacted my parents and the two were overjoyed to see me awake, which gave some embarrassing moments.

The doctors allowed me to go home so I said goodbye to Gui, Zhuo-gege and Wolf-dage but I promised them to see them in Second Life.

But when I came home I hesitated before I putted on the gaming helmet.

I don't want to lose my friends but I couldn't lie to them any longer, I had to tell them who Prince really was. I couldn't keep it for myself anymore, certainly not after what happened with Long Dian and Goddess.

Second Life

Gui, Zhuo-gege, Yang Ming, Wolf-dage and Lolidragon were waiting for me at Second Life.

The first thing Lolidragon did when she saw me was hitting me and scolding me for being late but I think I saw tears in her eyes.

"We gathered everyone in the throne room." Gui said and Zhuo-gege placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's all right." He said, he must have noticed how nervous I was. I saw Gui looking at us but to my surprise he hadn't a jealous look in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and pushed the doors of the throne room open Wwith both hands and everyone inside felt silent and stared at me for a while.

"Prince?" Nan Gong Zui asked with trembling voice.

"The one and only." I answered.

The room was suddenly filled with noise again, my friends surrounded me while greeting me and smiling relieved. I gulped and closed my eyes for a second.

I wanted to remember them like this in case they might not forgive me for lying to them. "

Everyone?" I said and everyone went silent again. "There's something I have to say."

Telling them my secret was scarier than I thought it would be but I would feel even guiltier if I were to lie to them longer.

No on yelled at me or tried to kill me as I expected they would want after I told them who I really was, everyone was just silent.

In shock I think.

Until Yu Lian-dasao broke the silence with a giggle. "I knew it all along, Prince." She said.

"You knew I was a girl?" I asked surprised.

"It was pretty obvious…" She said smiling.

"If you were all the time a girl, that means…" Ice Phoenix said in panic. "That means I kissed a girl!"

I laughed uneasy. "Well, Ice Phoenix, you asked me to kiss you, didn't you." I tried to talk me out the awkward situation.

"So our lord was all that time a girl. " White bird said. "How are we going to explain this to our citizens." She sighed. "You are as troublesome as always, my lady."

I looked around and realised something. "You guys, you aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not, Prince is Prince." Doll said. "Gender doesn't matter, Prince is our friend… But do I have to call you Prince-gege or Prince-jiejie*?"

I smiled, relieved that no one was angry. "You may choose." I said.

After hearing the truth Second Life also accepted that the blood elf actually was a girl, but it didn't bother the fangirls at all, they stayed just as dangerous as before and now I had even some male fans, those guys were the actual problem.

A little bit after that the commotion around my gender settled down, Yu Lian-dasao and Wolf-dage got married in Real Life, so did Nan Gong Zui and Ice Phoenix and my brother and Lolidragon had a shotgun marriage.

As for me, that night at the roof of the hospital made me realise what I felt for Gui. So as soon as I was out of college, we married and had a happy ever after.

And like that the infinite legend of Prince, that I and my friends created, ends.

* * *

It's a short chapter because I didn't really know what to write now the story almost ended, I'm actually a bit sad that the story ends here... But I thank all the people who read it through the end, I also want to thank you guys for the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Enjoy your vacation ^_^


End file.
